


Art for team #3 for IHBB2020

by JarvisUandDUMEtoo



Category: Iron Man (Comics), Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:08:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27050938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JarvisUandDUMEtoo/pseuds/JarvisUandDUMEtoo
Summary: Art for the 2020 Tony/Rhodey Big Bang!
Relationships: James "Rhodey" Rhodes/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31
Collections: Ironhusbands Big Bang 2020





	Art for team #3 for IHBB2020

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to Alaina who was my partner for this event! It's been so much fun and the story is super cute. Please read the fic here: <https://archiveofourown.org/works/27055012/>


End file.
